


Sabrina's Psychic Silence

by Barrytrain



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:31:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain
Summary: Featuring Gym Leader: Sabrina from Pokémon.





	Sabrina's Psychic Silence

Barry walked through the streets of Saffron City. This city was a mysterious and cold place filled with strange, unusual people. Barry looked around at the people who were just casually walking by, acting like they were possessed. They only stared in front of them as they walked; not just the adults but also the children. Barry was on a quest to visit the gym to try and get training in his personal abilities. Though unknown to him, the people knew that you shouldn’t interrupt the great gym leader, especially when it was one of the days where the gym leader enjoyed time to herself to meditate and train her psychic powers of telekinesis and other strange abilities to be stronger. He approached the gym, heading inside. Normally, someone would stop him and ask for his business. However, no one was around to his confusion. He walked down the corridor, heading to the arena. Once he entered, he saw a tall pale woman with long green hair, wearing black boots and a red dress with yellow buttons sat on her throne. Her eyes were closed, in a state of meditation as Barry walked quietly towards her.  
“E-Excuse me? Are you the famous psychic gym leader?” Barry asked.  
The woman opened her eyes, showing off her piercing blue eyes. Unknown to him, this gym leader was very unusual. She had a cold nature who would turn down anyone no matter what as a sign of her dominance and power over that of other human beings. She stared intently at him, her face expressionless.  
“Um... I am not around here but I need your help.” Barry requested.  
Though he needed help to improve his senses, Barry could already feel the cold of this gym leader. The air felt calm... But also terrifying.  
“I am Sabrina. Mistress of Psychic Pokemon.” She introduced herself. “And you have disturbed me young man.”  
The doors behind Barry closed abruptly as he jumped in fright. He turned back to Sabrina.  
“Please... I’m not here for a battle. I need help.” Barry said nervously.  
“Silence!” She yelled.  
Sabrina closed her eyes as Barry watched cautiously. Using her telekinetic abilities, she removed her boots, placing them next to her throne. Barry watched her raised them up, exposing her pale yet smooth barefeet. Barry stuttered as he felt his heart skip a beat.  
“You will be punished for interrupting my meditation!” She raised her voice.  
Barry began to shiver as he felt his mind being invaded, probed by her psychic powers. With every second that passed, she dived deeper into his mind, invading his memories, dreams and hopes. She opened her eyes as they began to glow as a dark aura began to glow around Sabrina. Barry shivered in fright, feeling her hands massage his thoughts, forcing him to stare into her eyes. His eyes glowed too and began to feel woozy before he finally gave into the strange feeling Sabrina made him feel and collapsed on the floor, passing out.

Barry awoke, unsure of how much time had passed as well as what was happening. His mind felt unusual, he couldn’t move either. He tried to look around, seeing he wasn’t in the gym stadium anymore. He seemed to be in some sort of office space with a throne in the middle of the room. On the throne sat Sabrina as she glared down at him, the dark aura still surrounding her. She looked at him coldly, paralyzing him with fear. That wasn’t all though, Sabrina continued to probe Barry’s mind.  
“You have no control.” She spoke calmly. “I will control you.”  
Barry tried to speak as he felt his mouth shut forcefully.  
“As I said, no control.” She stared at him. “Your request... It is denied.”  
Barry shivered as she raised her beautiful barefeet again to his face. Out of his control, his tongue began to extend out of his mouth as he looked up at Sabrina. She only let out the tiniest smile as Barry felt himself dragged towards her feet till his tongue rubbed against them. Barry was forced to move his tongue up and down at such a slow speed, gathering so much of the taste from her feet. He wanted to stop, but he couldn’t. It felt like his mind and body were being controlled. Sabrina didn’t speak or make any hand movements. She just gave the same cold stare as Barry pressed his lips against her feet, kissing them. Sabrina did not moan nor give any feedback as to weather or not she was enjoying herself or not, she just simply watched as her pale feet were being worshipped. Barry went back to licking; he tried moving his head back, only for it to move closer. He nuzzled Sabrina’s feet before licking them all over. His mouth opened wide as Sabrina moved her heel inside, grinding softly, making him forced to suck on her heels gently. She only tilted her head, watching the poor man she was controlling to forcefully taste her feet. He continued to suck as she put her other foot against his head, smiling a little more.  
“There is a reason why no one makes a sound.” She said. “Everyone in this city is mine to control. Just like you.”  
Her voice was so cold as Barry planted a kiss on her heel forcefully.  
“You are just like the other puppets.” She told. “You will not argue. You will not enjoy. You will just take it.”  
She smiled a little more, watching her new pet worship her barefeet, with no sound or word to be heard. He was forever trapped in Sabrina’s telekinetic trap, doomed to be her puppet to service and do whatever she wanted.


End file.
